Mako Mermaids : Ava
by mimisunflower
Summary: She left the pod at the age of twelve. She has been living on land for over three years now. What happens when she sees a landgirl, turned into mermaid, in the moon pool? What happens when her best friend is about to find out her secret? This is the story of Ava.
1. Mako Mermaida: Ava Chapter 1

...  
*disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC's*  
The story is a little messy and you might not understand it, but the next chapter will explain everything!

As I swam to Mako I felt happier than ever. The fish, the reef, the soft glow of the crescent moon .. I heard a few dolphins clicking in the distance.I finally felt at home.

As I swam in the moon pool, I saw a tail. I didn't expect a mermaid in the moon pool, I hadn't seen the pod since I left. I would come back every day, but the pod was nowhere to see.

Above the surface in the moon pool I saw an unfamiliar face looking shocked. She gasped and shivered as she saw me, like she never saw a mermaid before. 'Uhm hi.. Have I seen you before?' I softly asked the girl.

'Uhm. I. You. Y-You're a mermaid..' she said. I didn't know much, but this mermaid wasn't from a pod. I asked anyways, just to be sure. 'Are you from a pod?' She looked at me not understanding what I said. 'What is a pod?' She wasn't from a pod, that was sure. What if she was a land girl? 'You, you weren't born like this right?' I asked, trying to comfort her a little with a soft voice. 'You were? ' she asked shocked.

'Yes, I am a real mermaid. I was born close to this island, in a pod. A group of mermaids. Like me and like.. you.' I tried to explain and understand what was happening. 'I-I don't know what to say. I don't know why I'm here, or why I have this tail. Who are you? Where even am I? An island? Mermaids really exist?' She asked completely overwhelmed and confused.

But I was even more confused.. She didn't even know why she was there. She didn't know she was at Mako. I tried answering all of her questions

' I'll introduce myself.. My name is Ava and I was born here. You're on Mako island, close to the Gold Coast. I have no idea why you have got a tail.. Do you remember how you got here?' The girl was thinking 'I- I don't know.. I was in my bedroom, in Sydney. I remember drinking water then going to bed. I suddenly felt power. A lot of power. I felt so powerful. Then it became blurry and next thing I knew is floating here with a tail.. Oh and my name is Allie by the way'

I was shocked. She must have teleported here, the moon must have done that to her. But that power was unused for hundreds of years.. Well, since I learned to control it. I had to ask someone.. someone who knew about magic and this kind of things.. But the pod's wasn't there.. Wait! Why didn't I think of her earlier.

'I want to take you to someone.. She knows a lot about mermaids and old magic and she'll be able to anwer all of your questions. Just follow me' I said. 'You mean, swimming? ' 'Yes, your tail is very strong and powerful, come on' 'Okay' she said. And with that we dove under and swam off to Rita's

That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Next chapter, where Ava will explain a lot about her character, will come online soon! Love, mimi


	2. Mako Mermaids : Ava Chapter 2

Yay! **really long chapter this time, with a lot explained about Ava. Enjoy!**

When we arrived I climbed up to the edge of the small pool in Rita's grotto. I found my way up to the ground and dried myself using my powers.

As I stood on two legs on the edge, Allie stared at me, her eyes wide open. 'H-How did you d-do that? You j-just turned into a human.. wha.. how.. I.. ' she stammered. 'Do what I did, climb up the edge, I'll dry you. ' She did what I said, still in shock.

When she was dry she finally could speak again 'That was unbelievable. You- you really have got magic powers.. W-Where even are we?' I smiled. 'We're somewhere safe. The drying is not the only thing we can do. We can do so much more, but more about that part later.'

I led her to the main part of the grotto. Again I saw how beautiful it was. I was in trance for a split second.. The grotto's incredible. Allie walked around slowly, not believing what she saw.

While I was looking at some potions, Rita showed up. 'Ava! I can't believe you're back! ' I ran into her arms and gave her a hug. It felt so comfortable, so trusting, so good. 'I can't believe it! Where have you been all that time?' Rita's smile was big and warming. 'I'll tell you everything later, I promise. But there's another reason why I came here..'

I stepped aside and Rita saw Allie. The smile on her face turned into an open mouth and big eyes. She was shocked. Allie, looking at Rita, had the same facial expression. 'A-Allie.. Why.. What.. Ava.' I didn't understand. How did she know Allie's name? Why are they both so shocked. Allie said something: 'Principal Santos.. ' And I understood. Allie probably lived here and went to Suncoast High when Rita was still the principal there.

'Allie.. I-I thought you moved to Sydney..' Rita stammered. I tried to explain Rita what was going on. 'I found her in the moon pool earlier today.' Rita mouthed: with a tail? I nodded. 'She said she had no idea how she got there, the only thing she remembered is power. A lot of power. Right Allie?' Allie nodded, still not understanding what her principal had to do with mermaids and why she had this entrance to the sea and this cave..

Rita sighed. 'Allie, I think I need to tell you this. I am a mermaid.' Allie's eyes opened wider. 'No way.. ' She never thought of that. It all makes sense now. She's got this entire cave thing as a place to be herself. Her mermaid self. Mermaid. It was weird for her to to know mermaids were real.

Rita looked at me. '4 years ago, Allie went to Suncoast High, as one of my students. She moved to Sydney because her parents found better work there. I was shocked when I saw her again.' She turned to Allie 'From now on, just call me Rita.' Allie nodded.

'I understand you've got a lot of questions. Ask them, we'll answer them all. Then we'll find a way to get you back to Sydney. But first, you have to call your parents and tell them you're safe. They might be worried.' Allie grabbed her phone and called her parents. She put her hand on the phone and whispered 'they want to know where I am.' I said: 'tell them you're with a friend, you're having a sleepover ' Allie nodded and continued talking to her parents. A minute later she put the phone back and said 'Everything is fine. They said next time, I have to tell them, but it's okay. '

Rita sighed, clearly relieved. Allie yawned. 'Allie, why don't you go to bed. I've got a guest room upstairs, you can sleep there. I'll walk you.' Rita said.

When Rita returned she tapped on the stone bench. 'Now, tell me everything. The whole story. From the moment you left until the moment you arrived here.' I grinned 'So I have to tell you about 3 whole years? Okay there we go' Rita nodded.

'Okay, I'll start right at the moment I left with my sister, Isabelle. So we went to meet the Western pod because of our mother.

We swam all the way to South Africa, but the mermaids there were really scared. They told us about a dragon that takes tails. Have you heard anything about that?

' Rita remembered 'Yes, that dragon was Nerissa, but that's another story. I'll tell you later.'

I nodded and continued talking. 'As they were so scared, Isabelle said we had to go to Europe, to go further away from the dragon. So we did.

When we arrived somewhere near Croatia, the mermaids there also told us about the dragon. The dragon was already at Mako. We were too scared to go back, so then we made a very hard decision. Isabelle would go back to see if it's safe and I would stay there, on land.

We told the local mermaids about our plan and they agreed. The oldest mermaid there said she had a potion for me. A potion which would help me on land in case Isabelle would fail. The potion would make me able to touch water and still keep my legs my legs. Meaning I could blend in and live a normal life. I drank the potion on a secret beach, I already got my legs then. It felt weird, but it worked. I walked to the water and a wave crawled between my toes. I thought I would transform, but I didn't. My legs stayed as they were. I asked if I could ever have a tail again and the mermaid told me I could whenever I wanted. I just had to really really want it. She was right, because the next second my tail appeared and I fell.

The next few days we planned on a family that I could live with, for a little time. Then the oldest mermaid taught me a Western siren song that would make land people believe anything you tell them. I could use it to tell them I'm their daughter. So we did that and the next day Isabelle left.

I promised the mermaids there to come back every day, to get updates and tell them about everything.

So I lived with a land family. They were nice to me. Land is so different and I had a hard time.

And one day, when I returned to the mermaids they told me they heard bad news about Isabelle. She never made it to Mako. No one knew what had happened.

Then my land family told me that we were moving to the Netherlands. I was okay with that, I was just really sad about Isabelle and I didn't think of the mermaids and our plan to come back every day. So we moved to the Netherlands and to be honest, I actually liked it there.

Then summer was over and I got to go to land school. I felt like a stranger in there, but I made friends. I still haven't told any of them about who I really am. They are amazing friends and I love them. I started turning into a land girl more and more.

But then one day on the beach I found a necklace with a moonring stone. I remembered there still was hope for Isabelle and I just wanted to go back to Mako. But I couldn't do that to my friends and land family.

Then I remembered teleportation. With the moonring stone in the necklace, I managed to teleport here. But the pod was never here. I decided to not give up and sleep in the moonpool every night and return to the Netherlands in the morning.

There never was anyone for a year, until I found Allie.. That's the whole story I guess..'

Rita got tears in her eyes. 'I'm so sorry Ava.. You've been trough so much.. Please come back to me everyday.' I smiled and gave Rita a hug. 'I will '

and with that chapter 2 has ended! I worked pretty hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Mimi :)


	3. Mako Mermaids: Ava Chapter 3

**Another long chap today! I'm really getting in the story now, so you can expect long chapters! Enjoy!**

That night I decided to sleep in the moon pool. As I swam there, I felt strange. I hadn't felt this way before. It was like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, probably because I saw Rita again.

But I was so worried about Allie. What if she couldn't go back. What if the island would keep teleporting her to the moon pool every night.

Also, why did the moon pool give her a tail in the first place. I had so many questions, and nobody to answer them. What if Allie wasn't the the only weird thing that happened. What if that was just the start? And the full moon was only a week or so away. What if another girl would get teleportated to Mako?

I was so stressed I totally forgot about the upcoming testweek in landschool. When I woke up after an almost sleepless night, I just wanted to stay there. And it kept circling in my mind. I was more than 20 hours flying away from my house. I could just stay there, live with Rita and eventually go back to the pod. Living with the pod was a life without stress, the opposite of living on land. Have you ever wondered why dolphins are always happy?

As I said, I could stay there and just forget about my life on land. I almost did, but there was one major thing that I couldn't forget about. Lily. She was the first one on land to ask me if I wanted to sit with her. She didn't think I acted weird. When I couldn't tell what something was, she didn't laugh at me. She just explained and didn't ask any other questions. I didn't want to leave her. She didn't deserve that. What she deserved was a loyal friend.

I decided to teleport back home. And a second later I lay in my bed, thousands of miles away from Mako. I pushed myself trough the day, but it was hard. I hardly slept that night and I was so tired. When I finished school the first thing I did was giving Lily a hug. A very strong, long hug. 'I'll never leave you, I promise.' I said. 'I know, I love you Ava.' Lily was the reason I stayed on land. At day.

When I went to bed, I immediately teleportated and swam to Rita's. When I got there I started crying. I didn't know why, I just kept crying and when Rita walked in, she tried to calm me and after a few minutes I stopped crying. 'I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry.. I-I just want to stay here but I don't want to leave Lily and my other friends.. But being here feels so good. Not having to worry about anything. Land stresses me out and I can't handle it. I-I.. ' I sighed. I was really upset. 'Listen, Ava. There is a solution for everything. I can't think of one right now, but calm down. This is not the end of the world. Crying is okay, expressing your emotions is okay. Just breathe in,breathe out. Well done, now repeat. In.. and out. See?' Rita really helped me.

A little stress relieved with every breath. 'I know, it's just that I want to tell Lily so bad. It'd be so much easier. She'd understand me.' I said it. I told Rita what has been going on in my mind ever since Lily became my friend. 'Ava.. Do you really think that's necessary? Don't make any conclusions so fast. You're emotional.' 'I am not making any conclusions right now. I've been wanting to tell her since I first met her. Don't you think it'd be easier? If I told her, she probably would freak out at first, but I know we can trust her. Maybe I can even take her to Mako! Do you think I can teleport two people?' I had a big mood swing. I was so hyped up about telling Lily, I didn't even think of Isabelle for once. 'Listen.. I don't know Lily. She doesn't know who you really are. I understand she is a good friend, but do you really need to tell her? What if she tells everyone about you?' Rita said. 'She won't. What if I tell her a small secret first, to see if she will tell others? If she can keep it, I'm sure she'll keep mine too!' I said happily.

'Finding out mermaids exist and your best friend is one, is not the same as a small secret. I understand your feelings and why you want to tell her, but just don't okay? Not yet.. Maybe one day. Just not yet.'

Rita told me something that was true. If Lily found out I was a mermaid, she'd really freak out. She wouldn't believe it, even if I showed her. She would think she was dreaming. What if she would take a picture and put it on the internet? Our cover would have been blown. I agreed with what Rita said, but there was still that small sense that told me I had to. I pushed it away and answered Rita. 'I understand.. It's just.. s-school and everythi..' I started crying again. Why now. Why is it so hard. Why couldn't I just go back to the pod and never worry about all this again. But then I'd lose Lily. And that was something I didn't want to happen. 'Thanks for calming me. I have a lot to process now, but I'll manage it. I'll just sleep at Mako and teleport back tomorrow morning.' I said, sighing.

Rita gave me a warm look. 'Speaking of teleportation, do you think you can teleport Allie back to Sydney? You can borrow my moon ring if that'll help?' I nodded ' I think I can do that. Where is she? ' Rita smiled. 'Thank you. She's upstairs, I'll go get her.' Allie walked down the stairs in the grotto and greeted me. 'I need a description of your bedroom, so I can focus on that place.' I told Allie. 'Of course.' She showed images of her room, told me about every single detail and the exact place. I was ready to teleport her back home. I hold her hand and did my thing. I focused on her room, the room only. I focused a little harder and one second later we were in Sydney. She thanked me and then went downstairs.

I teleported back to Rita's and that was it. 'Come on, go to Mako. Go get some rest. You'll be fine. Will you come back tomorrow? I hopefully have sorted out Allie then.' Rita said with a warm smile. 'Thank you, I will.' I jumped in the pool and as soon as my tail formed I headed for Mako.

The next morning at school Lily ran to me and gave me a hug. 'Hi bestie! Want to hang out today? We can watch a movie?' I replied 'Sure! Can't wait.'

And after school when we got to Lily's, she told me she already picked out a movie called 'Mermaids'

I was a little uncomfortable when she told me, but I knew it was going to be fake, so I tried to nod and smile.

The movie was about a land girl who was an olympic swimmer. Then one day, she was hiking and fell in a stone pool. Not the moon pool, but it looked like it. She got out, but the next day when she took a shower, she sprouted a tail. It was similar to mine exept that it was blue. At that moment I must have looked shocked because Lily asked me if I was okay. Then the girl found out she was destined to be a mermaid. Then she saved the world from a meteorite and the movie ended.

Lily kept on talking and talking about the movie 'This looked so real! I'm almost going to believe in mermaids.. The costume was so realistic, the special effects were wonderful! Do you believe in mermaids Ava?' I coughed and took a breath. 'There are much more mysteries in the world than we think. You know, 90% of the ocean is unexplored by humans.' I tried to say it, but I kept thinking about what Rita said yesterday. Lily laughed. 'What's with the mysterious type suddenly? You sound like you know something. And I want to know what.' I chuckled nervously. 'I don't know anything, I watched a documentary about it, that's all.' Lily laughed even harder. 'You watched a documentary about mermaids?' 'Not exactly, the documentary was called: secrets of the deep. It was about how little we know about marine life and the ocean. There was a small part about mermaids.'

I lied. I never watched a documentary, I mean I knew more about the ocean than any human does. Let's hope she won't google it or something. 'Ohh that sounds interesting! Is it on. Netflix?'

Oh no. 'Uhm I don't remember. I think I watched it in Croatia.' But Lily was determined. 'I'm just going to google it, maybe I can watch it online.' No no no! She'll see I made it up. She'll suspect even more. 'Uh sure..' Then she googled it and I stood there awkwardly, waiting for her to find out I lied. As she scrolled she began to sigh. 'I can't find it. Is it even a real movie? Come on Ava, I know you better than anyone. I can see you're lying. Why are you lying about some dumb mermaids?' The thing I was so scared of happened.

Should I tell her.. I didn't know. But somewhere I felt I had to. I took a deep breath. I was going to tell Lily my deepest secret.

CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry but this was a good point to end this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Love, Mimi :)


	4. Mako Mermaids: Ava chapter 4

**New chapter! this one's really long and I worked hard on it. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to PM me anytime! Enjox :)**

Should I tell her.. I didn't know. But somewhere I felt I had to. I took a deep breath. I was going to tell Lily my deepest secret. 'Lily, If I told you a secret, the biggest secret you'll ever hear. Could you keep it?' Lily gave a a weird look but then smiled. 'Of course! You're my best friend.' Again a deep breath. 'I know this is going to sound crazy but, could you please close all your curtains?' Lily closed her curtains.

'Okay, this is going to sound even crazier. Throw water at me. Just a few drops is enough.' Lily looked at me then walked away and came back with a glass full of water. 'Is this okay?' I nodded. 'Just.. do it.'

She splashed me. I was wet now. I wanted my tail. I wanted to show her. But Rita.. No, I wanted to do this. Okay there we go. I felt my tail forming and my hair fell out of my ponytail. I lost my balance and fell on the ground with a thud.

I did it. Lily didn't say a word. I slowly looked up. Lily stood there, eyes full of disbelief. She blinked a few times and kept staring at me. 'Y-you..' She stammered. I was so scared of what she might say.

After a minute or so I decided to say something. 'Listen Lily, I've wanted to tell you for so long. I know this is hard for you to believe but what you're seeing here is me. The real me, how I was born. With a tail. In the ocean.' She probably was mad at me for not telling her.

'I don't know what to say. Why didn't you tell me before. You know I'll never tell anyone.' She was mad at me, and I deserved it. I should've told her before. 'I know but try to see it from my side. There are other mermaids, a whole other world out there. I have to protect that world.'

Then it seemed like she finally realized what she actually saw. 'You're a mermaid. A real mermaid. My best friend is a mermaid. But.. how?' 'Uhm.. genetics?' She looked at me. 'Can I, uhm, touch it?' It? Oh right my tail. 'Uh yes.. Of course.' When she touched my tail she shivered and took her hand back. 'It feels just like.. Like a fish.' 'I know..' I wasn't lying there comfortable. 'You know, there is more than just the tail.' I grinned and started to steam dry myself. Lily's mouth opened wide and she shook her head. 'This.. This isn't possible. Wha..' I was dry and my legs appeared. She was blown away. 'How.. how?'

'Let's just take a seat, I'll explain everything.' And I did. I told Lily everything. About pods, Mako, my story, dolphins, magic.. She was amazed. 'What is the coolest thing you can do?' Her eyes full of exitement. 'Hold my hand.. Yes, like that. Is there anywhere you always wanted to go? Be specific.' Lily smiled. 'I always wanted to visit Hawaii..' I looked at her. 'Where exactly on Hawaii?' 'Honolulu' she said. Honolulu, okay, that was where we were going. 'Prepare yourself, this might feel a little weird the first time.'

I focused on Honolulu and a single second later we were on the beach. I immediately checked Lily. She was incredible happy. She looked at me and gave me the best hug I've ever had. 'Thank you thank you thank you! Look how beautiful this is.. Wait.. Did we just teleport here? That's.. Incredible.' I replied happily. 'Yes, we did. Teleportation is a mermaid power, but not all mermaids control it anymore. In fact, I'm one of the only ones who can do this.' 'But.. how many mermaids are there?' She was so honestly interested. She just wanted to learn about my world. 'Thousands, even more. There are mermaids everywhere. I think, if you swim a few hundred meters off shore, there'll be mermaids.' Lily was so happy. She took this all so well. 'Can we swim here? There's nobody else on the beach.' I nodded. 'Of course! You want to swim?' I dove in the water and let my tail form. It felt good to be in the sea again. The water was a little saltier than at Mako, but it was so warm and nice.

Lily looked at my tail and then she smiled at me. 'It's so beautiful. You look so beautiful.' Then she dove in too and hugged me.

There was a small spark. For a little second. We both moved our heads closer and for one second I thought it was going to happen.

But then I heard voices. Lily looked at the beach and there were people there. 'Ava swim away! Now!' I immediately dove under. I saw how Lily swam closer to the shore and then stepped out of the water. I stayed under the surface until

I saw two feet entering the water. Those weren't Lily's. Next to the feet another pair splashing and running. I heard voices, Lily was screaming. She made gestures with her hand but I couldn't see them. I swam further away. The other person swam closer, until he was right above me. I cloaked and slowly swam to Lily. I tapped on her shoulder and wrote: I'm Ava on her back, with my finger. She nodded and then told the man 'see? I told you it was just a fish or something!' The man looked grumpy and yelled 'it wasn't. It was a person. You and I both know that. This isn't over.' He sounded dangerous. Then he swam back to the shore and walked away.

I made myself visible. 'That was way too close. Hold my hand, I'm going to show you somewhere else. Somewhere really special to me.' Lily didn't just hold my hand, she put her arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder. She closed her eyes. It felt so good. I focused on Mako and the next second we were there. Lily opened her eyes and looked at the island. She lifted her head. 'Ava.. Is this Mako? It's magical.' I nodded. 'There is a place you'll like even more. Just hold me really strong, I'm going to speed swim.' With Lily, I could do it.

I swam to the Moon Pool and we surfaced. Lily removed her hands from my waist and looked up. She was speechless. 'Ava.. This is so beautiful.. I can't believe you're showing me all this. What is this place called? 'The Moon Pool.' I replied. 'On a full moon, you can see the moon from here. Something magical happens then.' She looked around and then we saw something or someone coming in.

I grabbed Lily and cloaked, in case it was a diver. But it wasn't. It was Rita. She probably had no idea we were here. I knew she would not be happy to see me together with Lily. Not only did I not follow her advice by telling Lily, I also took her to the biggest secret mermaids have. I wanted wait until Rita swam out, but Lily moved. Rita couldn't see us but she could she the spot of moving water.

She coughed. 'Is anyone there? Ava?' I didn't say anything.

But Lily did. 'Ava and Lily.' I uncloaked. Rita looked at Lily and then at me. Disappointment in every part of her face. She swam out. 'Rita wait..' I tried, but she was already at speed. 'I'm sorry..' Lily said. 'It's okay, I just have to get her. Wait here okay? I'll be back before you know it.' It wasn't okay. I speeded up and saw Rita. She was at the reef, swimming sadly. I swam down to her and she lifted her head. Her eyes were full of anger. For the first time, Rita was mad. She swam up to the surface and I followed her. 'You promised you wouldn't tell her, and now she's here?' Rita's voice was different. 'I'm so sorry and I can explain. I-It just ha..' Rita stopped me. 'No. Now get her back home. She didn't do anything wrong. Please do not come to me tonight.' With that, she swam away, in the direction of her house.

I was so disappointed in myself. I swam back to Lily. 'What's wrong?' She asked. 'Not-Nothing. I just have to get you home.' Lily looked me in the eyes. 'I can tell you're lying. Now tell we the real story.' I sighed. 'That mermaid was Rita, a really good friend. I tell her everything, I come to her every night to talk. She helps me with everything and teaches me a lot.' Lily looked sad. 'And..' Her eyes, so deep and pure.

'A few days ago I told her I wanted to tell you, but she didn't want that because it'll blow our cover. And I just didn't follow her advice about something really serious. Not just me telling you, it's this place. She's mad at me for taking you here. This place is really special to us. To all mermaids.' Lily looked sad, her lip slowly curling up and her eyes became watery. 'I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I never meant for this to happen.' She blamed herself. Why, I was the one who did everything wrong. I made a mistake and it'll stay a mistake, but I didn't regret it. I finally told Lily everything, she finally knew about about me and she was just honestly interested. A weight lifted of my shoulders. I just felt so bad about Rita. Lily took my hands and placed them around her neck. 'You're still there?' She asked softly. 'Yeah, yes. I was just thinking. I.. I'll just take you back home.' She understood. I focused and we were in the Netherlands. My tail was replaced by legs. Lily was still wet, so I told her this might tickle a little and then steam dried her. She giggled and then thanked me. 'I have to go now, I have some things to sort out. I'll see you tomorrow at school, you can ask me anything after. Bye..' She nodded. She put her hands around my waist, her head on my shoulder. She breathed slowly. 'Bye Ava.. I love you.' Then she got out of the hug and I teleported back to Mako.

I didn't go to the grotto, I just wanted a swim to clear up my mind and relax a little. As I swam over the reef, I saw how much I missed this extreme comfort. When I surfaced, I saw the sun began to set and the moon was rising at the other side. Isabelle would always call this moment: interim, which means something like between time.

Isabelle, I missed her so much. She always saw the good in the bad, when it was raining, she saw the rainbows. I just wished I knew where she was. Why she never came back, why she let me here alone. She would never do that on purpose. She cared as much about me as I cared about her. I sighed.

I dove under again and heard dolphins clicking in the distance. They said something about mermaids. Mermaids?! The pod! I immediately speeded to the dolphins and asked one about the mermaids. They only saw one she said. I didn't care, I wanted to see that mermaid. The dolphin said she was out on the reef but didn't respond when they said hello. I greeted the dolphins and searched for that mermaid.

After a while, I saw a golden tail swimming away. I was so happy I could felt my heart beat in my throat. I swam a little closer and saw blonde hair moving on the rythm of the waves. Finally, after all these years, I could see the pod again. This mermaid would just tell me where they where and I could see all my friends and maybe even Isabelle again..

 **that's it for this chapter! Another cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be surprising! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Mimi :)**


End file.
